


i‘ve always liked to play with fire

by clurphysangel



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Actor - Freeform, F/M, Family, Love, Social Media, Talk Shows, actress, friends - Freeform, friendships, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clurphysangel/pseuds/clurphysangel
Summary: Being an actor was not always easy, especially since you had become an international superstar more or less overnight and suddenly had no privacy of your own. You were the latest installation to the Marvel Cinematic Universe and although you just had a supporting role in the Spiderman Sequel, more precisely the new love interest of Peter Parker, it had put you on the Hollywood A-list and while it was something you had hoped to happen, the reality of it was quite different than you had thought.Previously you had been worried about no one knowing you because you had been acting mostly in small-budget films and this was your first „big“ movie, but now you‘re biggest worry was that everyone knew you. It was the classic case of „be careful what you wish for“ and you had wished for a lot.-This fic is gonna contain lots of social media, press tours & talk shows. I‘m gonna try to write something fluffy, but i gotta admit i‘m a sucker for angst so there will also be a lil‘ bit of that. Other than that, enjoy peeps^^





	i‘ve always liked to play with fire

„Olivia Carter, everyone !“ Jimmy Kimmel shouted to the crowd and you entered the show room via the elevator doors that had opened. You waved at everyone, happy to be there and greeted the people in the first few rows. After Jimmy showed you where to sit with a slight hand movement you took a seat on the couch, crossed your legs and gave him one of your brighter smiles while hardly trying to cover your nervousness. This was your first time being on a late night show. You‘ve always been keen to know what it would feel like, but never would‘ve imagined yourself sitting on this legendary piece of furniture. Of course you‘ve thought about it before, even dreamt about it more than once, but actually sitting right there, next to one of americas most famous hosts was an incredible feeling. 

 

„So, how are you?“ Kimmel asked, while kindly telling the crowd to stop cheering. Then he looked at you supportingly, knowing that you must be pretty nervous since this was an experience you’d never made before.

„Umm, I‘m good, thanks. Kinda nervous, but i hope that‘ll go away now that i‘m trying to calm myself down.“ You answered, giving him a tense smile, while trying to hide your now upcoming anxiety and shaking legs. „What about you?“ you returned the question, forcing yourself to breathe and trying to gain a steady heartbeat. Easier said than done, your heart was racing. 

Jimmy smiled at that and answered your question immediately. „I‘m really good, now that you‘re here. I was really excited about you being here to be honest.“

„Oh really, why?“ 

„Well, I was hoping i could get some information out of you, you know, have everyone get to know you since you‘re a new face and everything“ , he darted a telling glance at you and began to laugh when you moved around in your seat uncomfortably and tried to hide your reddened cheeks. 

„Oh okay, well then let‘s start. I am ready“ , you said self-confident, since you‘ve now managed to keep your anxiety under control. As soon as you said that, Jimmy pulled some square pink cards out of the black box that had been standing on the table next to him the whole time. 

„Okay so, to get to know you better, your interests, hobbies etcetera, i‘m gonna ask you a couple questions that you‘d ask on a first date sorta thing, okay?“ ,he asked you, while sorting the cards in his hands.

„Yeah, sure.“

„So, what‘s your favourite movie?“ was the first thing he wanted to know. Although this really is a question some people would ask on a first date, you‘ve actually never been asked it before. Your friends on the other hand know what the answer to that question is since you‘re always passionately talking about your favourite movies and tv shows. They might not always enjoy them as much as you do, but they got other stuff to talk about so your conversations are quite balanced. Well, most of the time. 

„To be honest, my favourite movie is actually Thor Ragnarok. I love that movie so much, I could watch it every day of every week and twice on sunday.“ You gave the answer to his question almost immediately, you didn‘t need time to think about your answer. Ever since the movie came out is has been your favorite. „I honestly don‘t really know what it is about this particular movie that makes me love it so much. And you know, it‘s pretty new, since it only came out, like, last august or whatever, and my favourite movie at that time had been Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. I loved that movie so much, too, but when Ragnarok came out it just...it made me fall in love with it.“ You giggled at how nerdy your answer sounded and at first you thought about adding something, to make the people believe that you‘re not that into fictional things, but when you gave it a second thought you abandoned it instantly. It doesn‘t matter what the people think about you and you didn‘t want them to have a wrong image of you, because after all, that would have been a big fat lie.

„Really? That‘s interesting.“ Jimmy said, half serious, half amused, however, he didn‘t made you feel bad about yourself. That was a good thing. It meant that you finally got over your obnoxious anxiety, which was torturing you from the moment you had received the mail from your manager about Jimmy inviting you to his show. 

You nodded at that, knowing that he didn‘t really meant it as a question though. 

„Okay then, what‘s your favourite food?“ He asked next, after he rearranged the cards in his hands. This on the other hand was a quite common question, which someone would probably have asked you on a date, apart from the obvious. Then again, you‘ve never been on a real date before, so who are you to judge.

„Umm...that‘s actually a pretty challenging question, because i truly have no idea. But if i had to decide i think i would go for Pizza and Strawberries in Milk, i love that it‘s amazing. Oh, and also Sushi.“ You answered after thinking about it for a few seconds. You loved food, that was no secret. Who doesn‘t, right? However, although you‘re always eating more than a single person would normally eat, sometimes even twice as much as your friends, you‘re body doesn‘t show any signs of your abnormal eating behavior.

You have been hitting the gym for quite a while now though, but you‘re not really showing up there more than two times a week. If it was for you, you would just spend your life eating and sleeping and you could probably allow yourself that-or at least, your body would allow that, but yet you have to stay in shape on account of your job. Sometimes you‘re on the brink of quitting, then again, you realize that the good sides prevail all the not so enjoyable stuff.

„I love Sushi, too, it‘s delicious, right?“ Jimmy exclaimed cheerful. „But like my favorite are the ones with the fish on top, you know, I forgot what they‘re called...“ He continued, now striking a thoughtful pose, probably thinking of their name. 

„They‘re called Nigiri, I think. But I prefer the Maki ones, with the fish or whatever in the middle, wrapped in rice and seaweed. And I always take Salmon, because in my opinion...“ You took a look around the room and proceeded, „and we all now my opinion is the right opinion, there‘s nothing better than Salmon inside and outside of a sushi roll.“ You completed your statement.

At this point the whole crowd was laughing, partly because your statement and partly, because of Jimmy’s reaction to it. He had pouted his lips and sat there, the hands on his hips, looking like the similitude of a pouty four year old. 

„Go off, I guess.“ He then mumbled sarcastically, which had you and the audience even more laughing.

 

The game went on and at the end of it there probably wasn‘t one question you haven‘t answered in this whole world. Among other things he had asked you about your favourite animal, color and song, with which celebrity you would like to be stuck in an elevator with ( you answered Leo DiCaprio because who wouldn‘t won‘t that? ) and what you were expecting for yourself in the future. 

You replied to every single one of his questions and gave a satisfying answer, at least from your point of view.

At the end of the evening, it was already half past two am, this had taken a lot longer than you would have expected, he asked you a more simple question, probably out of pure curiosity. 

„What was it like, meeting everyone on set? Being the new extension of the MCU, is it weird?“ 

You didn‘t need a second to think about your respond. 

„Well, you know, of course it was weird at first, but I was pretty lucky since I already knew Tom Holland, so he kind of introduced me to everyone. But either way, all of them were so kind and genuine, I felt really welcomed there. It was great.“ 

„Wait, you knew Tom Holland? How did you two meet?“ Kimmel asked confused, after letting you finish your answer. „If that isn‘t, you know, too personal for you“ He added.

You shook your head at that. „No, no it‘s totally fine.“ A lot of your castmates were really protective over their personal life, some even refused to answer any question that didn‘t involve their movies in any kind. That was nothing for you. You‘ve always liked to talk about yourself and your life, not in an excessive kinda way though. 

„Tom and I met when we were 10. You know, I was born in New Orleans, but when I turned ten we moved to London, because my Dad got a job offer there. I went to the same school as Tom did, we immediately clicked and became best friends. But then my Dad took another job offer, this time in New York, and we had to move back to America when I was 17. Tom and I kinda lost contact to be honest, although we started to text again when I found out that he was playing Spiderman, and he knew that I‘ve been obsessed with Marvel since I was 12 years old. So we met again a couple times and you know, as fate would have it, he still is my best friend nowadays.“ 

You finished your little monologue and now Jimmy was looking at you in utter surprise. You shouldn‘t wonder though, since you‘ve never talked about your past before. 

„Okay, well, that‘s interesting.“ He harrumphed. „So, let me get this straight. You‘re playing the on-screen love interest of your real-life best friend. Isn‘t that weird?“ He asked wary.

It might not seem like that, but that had been your biggest concern about taking the job. At first you were totally against it, mainly because you didn‘t want to ruin your friendship with Tom. However, after a few talks with him about that topic you were fine with it. He assured you that it wouldn‘t do damage to your friendship in any way, and that was what finally convinced you.

„It was at first, but with the time I realized that our friendship actually grew stronger through that, so no, it‘s not weird.“ You chuckled, remembering your first on-screen kiss with Tom and how awkward it had been. „Well, not anymore.“

Jimmy nodded, thinking about your answer for a few seconds, before he continued. 

„And did you meet everyone yet?“ 

„No, sadly, I haven‘t.“ You responded. Tom introduced you to a lot of people, as many as possible, but everyone had their own filming schedule and that way it was really hard. However, you weren‘t one to complain, since you now know exactly what it was like, going from interview to interview, event to event. 

„Umm, I‘ve met Chris Evans last year at the Avengers: Infinity War premiere, I‘ve met Robert, Paul Bettany, Lizzie, Benny Cumberbatch, Chris Pratt, Hemsworth and Mackie.“ You thought about that for a second, trying to remember everyone. „But I‘m meeting some of the others tomorrow, no, today. And between us two, I‘m really looking forward to meeting Tom Hiddleston and Sebastian Stan.“ You added whispering, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Kimmel giggled at that. „Yeah, I get where you‘re coming from.“


End file.
